Las locas aventuras sexuales de Zelda y Link
by Black-Chi-001
Summary: Es una historia corta. Zelda debe salvar a Link de ser un esclavo sexual, de una reina que prácticamente lo tiene para eso. Con toques de humor y mucha cochinada. Espero les guste y por fa! Cualquier cosa, anótenlo en las reviews. Es mi primer escrito sexualoide y quiero saber sus opiniones.


La princesa Zelda empieza a abrir la puerta, realmente asustada por la situación. – "¿Qué será lo que le habrán hecho? ¿Estará vivo? ¿Tendrá todas las partes del cuerpo?" -. Cada pensamiento le hacía sentir cada vez más nerviosa por la situación. En un momento algo le hizo clic: - "¿Y si lo encuentro desnudo? ¿O en una posición comprometida?" - Estalla su calor corporal. – "¿Cómo deberé reaccionar?" -. Decía la princesa completamente asustada. No debía pensar cosas ridículas, Link está en peligro y debe rescatarlo. Como lo encontrará igualmente debía rescatarlo. - "¿Será grande?" -. Vuelve a saltar su calor corporal…

Elina llega a por la derecha, agitada y con una cara de asustada. Zelda al verla, cierra nuevamente la puerta.

"Princesa Zelda" – casi gritando – "Link ya tomo las hierbas, es peligroso que entre ahora".

"oh, por dios, ¿Qué hierbas?" – La princesa se sintió asustada al pensar que estaba envenenado.

"Las hierbas afrodisiacas. Son muy fuertes, está hecha una fiera salvaje. Esa puta reina roba reinos lo tiene de esclavo…" – Le dice Elina completamente agitada.

La princesa se calma al saber que no era veneno, pero algo de ella no entendía. "¿Afrodisiaco? ¿Qué es eso?", pensaba.

Comienza a escucharse gritos por todos lados. Parece que se comienza a armar un alboroto por el reino. De repente se escucha: "Atrapen a esa perra, quiere llevarse a mi esclavo". Decía la reina completamente furiosa. Elina y Zelda saltan asustadas, habían sido descubiertas.

Elina se frena, respira hondo y dice con mucha soltura: - "¡Princesa lo siento mucho!" – Abre la puerta rápidamente y empuja a Zelda dentro de los calabozos, tirándole las llaves de las esposas de Link. Zelda sorprendida cae al entrar, completamente extrañada por la situación.

"Princesa, rescate a Link. Yo los mantendré alejados mientras se encarga." – Grita Elina

"Gracias Elina." – Contesta Zelda al escuchar el sacrificio de su amiga.

"Recuerde debe hacerlo acabar. No podrá moverse hasta que usted no lo haga."

"Acabar… ¿Qué?"- Dice la princesa atónita.

"Link no puede moverse hasta que no hacerlo eyacular, es el efecto del afrodisiaco." – Elina dice en voz baja, casi avergonzada.

En ese momento, la princesa quedo en silencio. Necesitaba entender lo que escucho.

"¡Espera Elina! ¡Espera no quiero hacer esto!" - La princesa grita y llora, mientras golpea la puerta. Elina empieza a pedirle que se calme porque vienen los guardianes de la reina. Va a ser difícil disuadirlos si ella está haciendo ruido.

"Por favor princesa, ¿No querrá que yo la remplace? Podría correr entreteniendo a los guardias, mientras lo hago llegar al orgasmo, lo aprendí en las clases de la ciudadela" - Dice Elina tratando de bromear.

"Elina… "- Se queda la princesa pensativa, no le gusto oír esas palabras. - "No, yo… yo puedo." – La princesa se da media vuelta firme, aunque sus brazos temblaban completamente.

Comienza a dar pasos chicos, se agacha para agarrar la llave y recuerda lo tanto que le costó conseguirlo. Todo este camino realizado para llegar a este punto: como le robaron el puesto de princesa y futura reina, como obligaron a Link a entregarse y la gente con la que lucho o tuvo que persuadir. A Elina, una Gerudo que conoció cuando se refugió en la Ciudadela Gerudo, que siempre la acompaño y apoyo en este camino. No podía cambiar de opinión por simple sexo. Debía cruzar la segunda puerta para poder ingresar a donde estaba Link. Empieza a notar lo duros de las paredes, rápidamente entendió nadie podía escuchar lo que salía de este cuarto. Eso la calmo un poco, al saber que Elina no escucharía nada de lo que ella debía hacer.

Cuando llega a la puerta, su mano se acerca al picaporte. Se escucha un leve quejido de Link. Zelda se queda completamente quieta, deja de escuchar su alrededor ya que el corazón comienza a latirle muy fuerte, no puede pestañear perdió la noción. La puerta de madera roble comienza a abrirse, un gran crujido se escucha al abrirse. Ella mira sin poder sentir algo, sus ojos siguen sin pestañear. Empieza a visualizar a una persona sudada completamente, encadenada brazos arriba hacia una pared extremadamente sucia. A los lados del cuarto había dos tarros de madera rotos, y unos palos. También un agujero en una columna, parecía que por ahí estaba entraba la luz y tal vez un poco aire.

"Bueno… tiene ropa".- La princesa se dice a sí misma. 

Link estaba completamente sucio, no podía mirar a los alrededores, solo al frente, ya que tenía dos maderas de cada lado de la cabeza. Solo tenía una remera completamente rasgada y un pantalón largo con, roto de un lado. Su pelo estaba suelto y sus ojos entreabiertos, y sus mejillas rojas. Solo veía una silueta, ya que el calor de su cuerpo y la excitación por las hierbas no le permitía tener noción de la persona que estaba viendo.

La reina actual tenía una morbosa adicción de llenar de hierbas afrodisiacas a sus esclavos. Los mantenía excitados hasta que empezaran a rogar terminar, muchas veces matándolos en el proceso. Así los mantenía a sus pies mientras cometía todo tipo de delitos contra su integridad sexual. No solían durar más de dos o tres semanas hasta que fallecían.

Zelda corre hacia el completamente exaltada. "¡Link!" – grita. Parecía no escucharle, comienza a lagrimear – "¡Link, que te han hecho!" – Saca su llave e intenta quitar sus esposas, aunque por los nervios le cuesta más de lo común.

Después de unos segundos de pelear con las llaves logra quitárselos. Link cae y realiza unos gemidos. La princesa recuerda que no podía moverse – "Oh Link, todavía estas vivo… Mírame por favor, dime algo."-

Cuando Zelda mira la cara de Link percibe una mirada diferente en él, siente algo extraño. – "Esto no es cara de dolor" – dice. Pronto siente una leve hinchazón debajo de su estómago y rápidamente suspira muy por debajo. Lo mira fijamente. – "Porque siento esto…" - Acerca sus dedos a los labios de Link. 

Link siente los dedos de la princesa pasando suavemente por sus labios. Abre su boca levemente y su respiración empieza a aumentar. Aunque no pueda cambiar de posición, se siente un leve temblor por su cuerpo. Saca su lengua, y lame los dedos de la princesa.

Zelda siente cierta morbosidad por lo que vio, pero rápidamente vuelve en sí. – "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Link te sacare rápido de acá. A ver, recuerda las palabras de mi madre. ¿Cómo era el cuerpo de los hombres?" – Empieza a mirar el cuerpo de Link y rápidamente nota cierto crecimiento en cierta parte. – "Ah… Ya recordé como era."-

Empieza a ponerse nerviosa. Nunca había visto un miembro masculino, más que en imágenes que terminaba sacando rápidamente. Le daba vergüenza saber que había partes del cuerpo en los hombres que se ponían tiesos. Agarra uno de los palos que estaba cerca de las paredes y empieza a picar sus entrepiernas. – "Link no puedo hacer esto… Me da mucha vergüenza, está cada vez mas grande, ya bájalo." - Gritaba mientras no paraba de picar a Link.

El palo se traba a los botones del pantalón, desabrochándolo. Pareciera que la ballena saltará saludando en todo su esplendor. – "¡AAHH!" – Chilla la princesa completamente atemorizada. No podía parar de mirar el pene de Link, estaba completamente erecto. Inclusive parecía latir.

De repente se escucha unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, el corazón de Zelda pareciera que se fuera de su cuerpo – "¡Princesa!" – Era Elina – "Princesa, ya no puedo detenerlos. ¡Debe escapar!"

"Elina es que no sé qué hacer." - Protesta Zelda

"Solo puedo darle unos minutos más." – Dice Elina, pareciera en un tono casi de arrepentimiento.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" – Comienza a preguntarse la princesa.

"Solo déjese llevar, siga sus instintos". – Dice Elina. Se escucha un fuerte golpe. Y unos pasos firmes y metálicos se escuchan. – "Princesa lo que tenga que hacer, hágalo ahora."-

La princesa toma un segundo en decidirse, ya no quedaba tiempo y Elina estaba entregando su vida por esto.

"Bien." –Acerca su mano al miembro erecto. Link empieza a agitarse. – "Discúlpame Link si no lo hago bien." – Empieza a mover suavemente su mano sobre el pene de Link. Aunque los fuertes golpes aumentan a la puerta y se escuchaba gente peleando, Zelda dejo de sentir su alrededor. Su corazón no paraba de latir fuerte. Comienza a morderse sus labios, y sentir su cuerpo calentarse.

Link no podía parar de jadear. Gracias a las hierbas, todo lo sentía el triple de lo que pasaba. Sus brazos, que todavía no podía mover empiezan a temblar aún más. Su respiración está completamente agitada. Empieza a extender el cuerpo.

"Link." – Dice la princesa completamente excitada – "Oh, link eres precioso…" - Los golpes en la puerta aumentaban Elina ya no soportaba tantos guardias luchando en su contra, un gracias a ese herrero que creo esas resistentes bisagras. (XD)

La excitación de Link no para de aumentar. Su cara completamente desesperada de placer, su cuerpo sudoroso, y el constante ansias por moverse dejaban hipnotizada a la princesa. En un momento intenta hablar, pero entre las hierbas que lo inmovilizaban y el jadeo constante solo pude decir una simple frase… - "por fa… vor… m… más." - La princesa completamente excitada, se sube en él y empieza a mover con mas firmeza el pene de Link mientras rasguña su pecho, podía sentir su cuerpo magullado. No podían parar, estaban llegando al clímax.

"Link… Oh, perdóname por hacerte esto."- Decía con mucha vergüenza, aunque no podía parar la princesa. Acercaba su cara a la de él, completamente excitada, miraba sus ojos entreabiertos, sus mejillas rojas, su pelo desordenado, sentía el olor y el calor del aire que exhalaba Link. De pronto, en pleno clima, la puerta termina por romperse.

"PRAFFF" - Retumba la puerta contra la pared. –

"¡Maten a esa maldita zorra!" – Grita uno de los guardias. Eran tres, completamente preparados para asesinar a la princesa. Querían llevarle su cabeza de ofrenda a la reina. Comienza a acercarse corriendo, no les importaban que estaban viendo o a quien estaban viendo, ellos estaban más interesados en la recompensa que iban a recibir. Elina seguía luchando en el fondo.

La princesa completamente asustada, empieza a retroceder, no tenía con que defenderse. "¡Hijos de puta! ¡Es su princesa!"- Grita Elina furiosa. Tenía mucho enojo contenido, ya que estos mismos guardias en tiempo atrás había protegido a Zelda. Cuando era la princesa de Hyrule, antes de que le robaran el reino. En este mismo instante, algo paso. Los tres guardias se detienen en un santiamén y caen desmayados.

"Oh…" - Dice Zelda – "¿Qué paso?" – Mira alrededor y ve a Link levantado, ya podía moverse. Agarro uno de los palos que estaba cerca y derribo a cada uno de los guardias. – "Link, puedes moverte." – emana una gran sonrisa de ella.

"Mi princesa Zelda, yo… discúlpeme por no poder asistirla todo este tiempo." – Link la mira con una leve sonrisa, aunque completamente demacrada. No podía moverse, estaba totalmente exhausto solo se mantenía en pie. Zelda se acerca a él sonriente.

Elina termina de derribar al último guardia. Se queda en silencio y mira a los dos felizmente. Pero tuvo que interrumpir este momento tan amoroso. – "Chicos, ahí viene más soldados…" - Se escuchaban pisadas aproximándose, aunque algo lejanas. – "Les diré por dónde escapar. Nos vamos a separar, debo ir a otro lado antes de volver a la ciudadela. Ah, ¿Y princesa? debería limpiarse las manos…" – Elina empieza a contener la risa.

Zelda mira su mano. Empieza a sentir una fuerte repulsión. Rápidamente empieza a restregar la mano por la pared – "Ja, ja, ja, parece que ya sé porque se mueve Link. Ja, ja, ja" - se ríe completamente roja. Parecía no importarle tocar esas paredes putrefactas. Link mira hacia abajo completamente avergonzado, empieza a arreglarse un poco la ropa, aunque con movimientos muy torpes por el agotamiento.

Empiezan a caminar rápidamente, no pueden ir corriendo ya que Link apenas podía caminar. Igualmente, no quedaba lejos el lugar de escape. Elina señala una ventana que daba a un rio. Muy decidida les dice: - "Tírense por este rio. Es algo profundo, por lo que no se harán mucho daño."-

"¿Algo profundo? - Dice la princesa, algo asombrada y un poco temerosa. – "¿Mucho daño?" -

"Está bien." – Dice link – "Mi princesa, yo la protegeré."-

Link agarra a la princesa, la sostiene con muy poca fuerza y eso lo siente ella. Zelda realiza una maniobra para desprenderse rápidamente de él. Y ella comienza a abrazarle fuertemente a Link. –"No… yo te protegeré…" - Mira a Elina seriamente, y luego le sonríe. – "Elina… Muchas gracias por todo, eres una gran amiga. "-

Elina sonríe y ve como Zelda y Link se tiran por la ventana con la esperanza de que al caer al rio, sobrevivan…


End file.
